


Happy Accidents

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a pregnancy prompt I got on tumblr, 1 of two versions. <br/>Skye gets knocked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> **In this fic, I say “screw the universe, cisgendered girls can knock other cisgendered up.” I also reference a condom, which I am well aware would not fit on Jemma or Skye, but just interpret it as “generic birth control device” and go onwards.

Mmmmm. Skye loved waking up in Jemma’s arms. She relished it for a second, until the thumping pain set in… Her head. Wow, it throbbed. She was…. she was hungover. Wow, she thought, as she sat up, feeling sick, she was really hungover. She hadn’t had a hangover in a while, she was the kind who could handle her liquor. But last night she must of had a lot… Even though she couldn’t exactly remember what it was.  
The night began to come back to her.   
They’d helped out a team in Italy with a mission, and as thanks, the Rome office had given them a case of wine. Really, really good wine. Which they all uncorked and enjoyed on the bus, still docked in Italy, awaiting new orders. It was just so good, they all ended up getting more drunk then they should have. Except May, who seemed to be able to ingest absurd amounts of alcohol and feel nothing. She was like Legolas or something, Skye thought.  
Then… it was foggy. Skye pushed around and it came back to her, all at once.  
Sex. Lots of it. All over the pod, in every position. Lots of orgasms and, skye looked in the mirror and saw her neck, lots of biting. She smiled thinking about one particular position they’d ended up in… Skye siting on the edge of the bed, legs wide open… Jemma kneeling on the floor, nails digging in to her thighs, face pressed up—   
Oh. Oh no.   
Skye’s sleepy remembrance of last night was cut short in it’s tracks when she looked at the floor. It was a condom. A condom still in it’s wrapper. She remembered taking it out, and she’d thought she’d put it on…oh no.   
Skye’s sleepy remembrance of last night was cut short in it’s tracks when she looked at the floor. It was a condom. A condom still in it’s wrapper. She remembered taking it out, and she’d thought she’d put it on…oh no.   
She shook Jemma awake. Jemma protested, being hungover as well.   
"Babe. Wake up. Babe" Skye said. Jemma finally opened her eyes. Jemma looked like she’d been beaten up. Well, if Skye’s memories were correct, she did fall off the bed a few times. that might explain the bruises on her shoulder. Jemma looked quite grumpy, but when she saw Skye’s face she smiled, Skye’s face always made her smile. She began to remember last night.  
"Wow, hon what happened last night?" She smiled coyly, "The last thing I remember is kneeling on the ground with my face in your-"  
"Hon." Skye stopped Jemma’s reminiscing. "We didn’t. We didn’t use the condom, it’s still in it’s wrapper."  
Jemma went from hungover morning kind of grumpy to actual distress. “I- I can’t remember much… Who… in who?” Jemma asked.   
"You. In me. Three times I think, actually. New record." Skye almost laughed.   
Jemma looked at her with concern. “Oh hon. I’m. I’m so sorry. I. We can do whatever you want. I’m here for you no matter what. If it even happens.”  
Skye’s head was rushing. She couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t think about all of that right now. I mean, you are almost 30, she thought, and you and Jemma have been taking about getting married. You’ve been together three years. And you’ve talked about transferring to a more stable op. Now that Fitz had gotten married an settled in Chicago, working to set up the new academy, maybe it was time for them to join him… Skye stopped herself. this was too fast. She needed time to think about what was best, to figure out how to handle this. And to even know if it was happening. She’d had scares before that turned out fine.   
"I just. I need time. When can I know?"  
"Three weeks. Three weeks till I can do a test."   
"Okay." Skye replied. She took a deep breath in, the hangover settling in. Jemma pulled herself up, and wrapped her arms around Skye. She stroked Skye’s hair (which was in a ball of frizz right now) and kissed her cheek.   
"No matter what," Jemma looked her in the eyes and said, "It will be okay."  
The next three weeks were the longest imaginable. Skye was waiting to find out the results, but she felt like she already knew. She could feel it.  
Skye took the test. She held Jemma’s hand as they sat in the lab, waiting for the results. The buzzer went off.  
Skye reached for it. Jemma stopped her, looking nervous.   
"Wait, Skye, I need to do something first." Jemma looked nervous. "I need to do this now, before you see the results, because I need you to know that I’m not doing this because of the results. Yes, they are what prompted me to think about it. But I’m doing this because I love you." She got down on one knee, and pulled out a small ring.   
"It was my grandma’s. I had my mom send it over and got it sized… Skye, will you marry me?"  
Skye began to cry, saying yes, yes. This wasn’t how she expected it to go— she’d always thought she’d be the one on one knee, proposing on some beach or fancy restaurant. Not in a lab, waiting for a pregnancy test. But it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter at all because her and Jemma were getting married.  
Smiling, they took the test out. Skye read it.   
"Well." She began. "it’s going to have to be a shot gun wedding." Jemma smiled and the two embraced, crying, hugging. It may have started with an accident, but everything from here on out was how things were always meant to be.


End file.
